Emancypantki II/X
Dom przyjaciół Od chwili pożegnania pani Korkowiczowej Madzia prawie nie rozumiała, co się z nią dzieje. Pan Solski sprowadził ją ze schodów, pomógł wejść do eleganckiej karety (nie tej, która przyjeżdżała po nią zwykle); obok Madzi usadowił siostrę, sam usiadł naprzeciw pań i kareta ruszyła skrzypiąc po śniegu, który grubą warstwą bielił się na ulicach i dachach. Madzia w milczeniu spoglądała na Adę i pana Stefana. Czuła, że wypada przemówić do nich, lecz brakło jej wyrazów, nawet wątku myśli. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie tak dziwnego położenia: była faktycznie porwaną, jakkolwiek nie gwałtem, ale też i nie z jej wolą i wiedzą. Kareta stanęła przed domem Solskich. Pan Stefan wysadził swoje towarzyszki i znowu wziąwszy Madzię pod rękę skręcił z nią do prawej oficyny. Spostrzegłszy, że nie wchodzą do głównej sieni, Madzia zawahała się; ale Solski nie dał jej czasu do namysłu i stanowczo, choć delikatnie, pociągnął na górę. "Okropny człowiek" - pomyślała Madzia nie śmiąc stawiać oporu. Na pierwszym piętrze oczekiwała na nich młoda, nieładna panna służąca, wcale nie gorzej ubrana od Madzi. - Anusiu, oto twoja pani - rzekł do niej Solski wskazując na Madzię. - Postaram się, ażeby pani była ze mnie kontenta - odpowiedziała pokojówka odznaczająca się brakiem wdzięków i poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Mimochodem na jej widok Madzia zrobiła w duchu uwagę, że w domu Solskich wszyscy służący mężczyźni byli piękni, a wszystkie kobiety brzydkie. Teraz Solski zatrzymał się przy otwartych drzwiach, Madzi zaś Ada podała rękę. - Wejdź z nami, Stefek - rzekła siostra. - Madzia dziś wyjątkowo pozwala ci... Twoje mieszkanie, Madziu - mówiła wzruszonym głosem. - Widzisz... salonik... To pokój do pracy, a to sypialnia, która może łączyć się z moją, jeżeli zechcesz. Pokoje były duże, widne, wesołe, gabinet miał balkon wychodzący na ogród obecnie zasypany śniegiem. Pozwoliwszy rozebrać się pokojówce Madzia stała na środku saloniku bez ruchu. Zdumiona patrzyła na wielkie lustra w złoconych ramach, na adamaszkowe krzesła i fotele, na niebieskim tle ozdobione haftowanymi pasami, na ogromne wazony świeżych kwiatów... - Więc ja już nie jestem u państwa Korkowiczów?... - cicho spytała Ady. - Już nie - kochanko... na twoje i nasze szczęście - odpowiedziała panna Solska okrywając ją pocałunkami. - Rzeczy przywiozą dziś wieczór... - Więc czymże ja teraz jestem?... - Naszą przyjaciółką... naszym drogim gościem - mówiła Ada. - Pozwól mi - mówiła dalej - wynagrodzić ci choć cząstkę tych przykrości, jakie miałaś z naszego powodu... - Ja?... - No, tylko nie ukrywaj!... Dziś całe miasto wie, że pani Korkowiczowa kazała ci podawać obiad dopiero po swoim mężu, że ulokowała cię w jakiejś komórce i nawet nie pozwalała ci być litościwą. A wszystko z tego powodu, że nie umiałaś ściągnąć nas do jej salonów... - Do pałaców sterczących dumnie!... - deklamował pan Stefan. - Tylko nie wypieraj się - pochwyciła Ada obejmując Madzię i siadając z nią na kozetce. - Ja, wyznaję, jestem tak niedołężna, że oprócz łez (ale z gniewu!) nie umiem znaleźć rady, i już byłam zdecydowana na projekt panny Malinowskiej, która chciała cię wziąć do siebie. Ale Stefek, powiadam ci, zakipiał... No i widzisz, co się stało... Mnie porwał na wizytę do pani Korkowiczowej, a ciebie wydarł stamtąd w imię zupełnie słusznej zasady, że nie możemy pozwolić na krzywdę wnuczki Strusiów, z których krwi pochodzimy sami. Madzia rozpłakała się. Solski rzucił się do niej zmieszany. - Panno Magdaleno - rzekł biorąc ją za rękę - przysięgam, że nie chciałem zmartwić pani... Ale powiedz sama: czy mogłem obojętnie słuchać o wybrykach pani Korkowiczowej i patrzeć na fontanny łez mojej siostry?... Przecież ona zmizerniała w ciągu kilku dni, rozpaczając... - Magduś... - szeptała Ada tuląc się do Madzi - przebacz mi mój egoizm... Ja taka samotna... mnie tak smutno... Już od dawna chciałam cię błagać, ażebyś zamieszkała u mnie, lecz znając twoją drażliwość nie śmiałam... No, ale twoja dobroć wobec pani Korkowiczowej nawet mnie uzuchwaliła. I nie gniewasz się, Magduś, prawda?... Przypomnij sobie, jak nam było pod jednym dachem... Czyliż nie warto choćby na kilka miesięcy odnowić takich wspomnień?... - Ale ja będę dawać lekcje u panny Malinowskiej... - rzekła nagle Madzia spostrzegłszy, że jej przyjaciółka jest zmartwiona i zakłopotana. - Rób, co chcesz, kochanko... - I... potem przeniosę się do panny Malinowskiej na stałą... Bo widzisz - usprawiedliwiała się Madzia - ja przecież muszę obeznać się z administracją pensji, bo... widzisz, ja muszę od wakacyj otworzyć szkółkę w Iksinowie... - Czy koniecznie w Iksinowie? - przerwała Ada. - Przecież tam, jak sama mówiłaś, nie było uczniów ani uczennic. - Więc gdzież, moja droga?... Tam, choćby nie opłacił mi się pierwszy rok, znajdę pomoc w domu, a później... jakoś pójdzie. - Moja kochana - rzekła Ada dając znak bratu - jeżeli szkoła koniecznie potrzebna ci do szczęścia, to my będziemy mieli szkołę przy cukrowni... Możesz ją wziąć, skoro się otworzy, nie narażając się na wydatki i ryzyko. - Ależ bardzo panią prosimy - wtrącił Solski - a ja specjalnie błagam, ażebyś nie opuszczała siostry... Co najmniej do czasu, w którym ukończę ważniejsze interesa... Ada naprawdę jest osamotniona i łaskę wyświadczy nam pani pozwalając choć raz na dzień spojrzeć na siebie i zamienić parę słów. - Psujecie mnie państwo... - szepnęła Madzia kryjąc twarz na ramieniu Ady. - Więc nie gniewasz się?... Zgadzasz się, złota, kochana!... rzekła Ada. - Błogosławiona!... - zawołał śmiejąc się Solski i przyklęknąwszy ucałował rękę Madzi. - Teraz cały świat nie odbierze nam pani... Kiedy Solscy przeszli do swoich pokojów zostawiając Madzię samą, pan Stefan zatarł ręce i rzekł z zapałem do siostry: - Ach, cóż to za oryginalna kobieta!... Czy ty pojmujesz, Ada?... Zawsze gotowa do poświęcenia się... cierpi bez skargi i... wiesz co?... Ona może nawet nie wie o tym, że jest prześliczna... Takie robi wrażenie... Cóż to za prostota, naturalność... Chodził szybko po pokoju i zacierał ręce, a małe oczki rzucały iskry. - Podobała ci się? - zapytała siostra. - Oszalałbym dla niej, gdyby... Gdyby była taką, jak się wydaje. - Za to ci ręczę - rzekła Ada kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i patrząc w oczy. - Za nikogo nie ręcz - odparł tym samym tonem i z tym samym ruchem. Następnie pocałowawszy ją w czoło dodał z westchnieniem: - Nasze szczęście, że wobec rozmaitych rozczarowań my przynajmniej możemy liczyć na siebie. - Znowu Helena?... - zapytała siostra. - Wszystko jedno - odparł, a potem dodał: - Widzisz, Helena, o ile znam kobiety, nie gorsza od innych; a ma pieprzyk!... Ale gdyby istniały takie kobiety, jaką ty jesteś i jaką wydaje się być Magdalena... Ach, Ada, mówię ci, świat byłby lepszy i nam byłoby lepiej na nim. - Ręczę ci... ręczę, że Madzia jest taką. - Bodajbyś miała słuszność... Ale na wszelki wypadek już nie ręcz za nikim... Zresztą mądrość życia polega na tym, ażeby brać ludzi, jakimi są: podstępnymi bydlętami, bez których nie możemy się obejść. - Gdybyś znalazł taką żonę jak Madzia! - rzekła siostra. - Może bym się znudził nią?... - odparł z uśmiechem Solski. - Ja przecież także jestem dzieckiem czasu, które lubi nowość... Pożegnał siostrę i przez długi szereg pokojów przeszedł do swego gabinetu. Był to pokój o dwu oknach, obity ciemnym adamaszkiem, zastawiony szafami i stołami pełnymi książek i papierów. Meble były dębowe, obite skórą. Pod jednym z okien stało biurko zaopatrzone w guziki do dzwonków elektrycznych; za biurkiem na ścianie wisiał plan przyszłej cukrowni i jej zabudowań. Solski usiadł przy biurku zasypanym szkicami i raportami i ziewnął. "Jest fakt - myślał - że inna na jej miejscu już od kilku lat wyzyskiwałaby Adę, a ona nie robiła tego... Może przez naiwność?..." Solski dotknął jednego z guzików na biurku. Drzwi od przedpokoju cicho otworzyły się i wszedł lokaj z miną, jeżeli nie zaspanego, to przynajmniej zmęczonego człowieka. - Był, proszę jaśnie pana, ten z cegielni, był Niemiec i był adwokat. Położyłem bilety na stole. Solski od razu zauważył bilety we właściwym miejscu, ale nie chciało mu się odczytywać ich. - Listy odesłałeś? - Odesłałem, proszę jaśnie pana. - Do mnie korespondencji nie było? - Nie było, proszę jaśnie pana. - To dziwne!... - mruknął Solski i jednocześnie pomyślał, że wszystkie te jego listy i cudze listy, i wszystkie wizyty techników, ceglarzy i adwokatów nic a nic go nie obchodzą... - Możesz odejść - rzekł głośno. "Może dopiero teraz zacznie panna Magdalena korzystać z usług Ady, chociaż... Kto jej bronił zamiast do Korkowiczów od razu sprowadzić się do nas?... Więc ma ambicję. A jeżeli tam znosiła impertynencje tylko przez przywiązanie do dziewcząt, więc ma zdolność przywiązywania się..." Patrzył na sufit i zobaczył cień Madzi w popielatej sukience, z półotwartymi ustami i nieopisanym zdumieniem w oczach na widok nowego mieszkania. "Jak ona się kapitalnie dziwiła!... - myślał. - Kto tak dziwić się umie, musi być szczerym... Zresztą - dodał po chwili - zobaczymy, jak postąpi z Korkowiczami. Panna Helena w podobnym wypadku zdobyłaby się na śmiertelną pogardę... No, także nie byle kto potrafi gardzić... Pyszna lwica... a jak ona się rozwinęła w towarzystwie!... Brak jej tylko pieniędzy i nazwiska, ażeby zabłyszczeć w Europie. Milion niesłychanie potęguje wdzięki kobiet..." Tymczasem Madzia, kiedy Solscy opuścili ją, naprzód - schwyciła się rękoma za głowę, a potem zaczęła oglądać swój apartament ze wzrastającą ciekawością. "Pokój do pracy - myślała - co za biureczko... jakie książki... Szekspir, Dante, Chateaubriand?... Sypialnia... nie wiem, czy potrafię spać na tak ogromnym łóżku?..." Był i bujający się fotel (jak w gabinecie pani Korkowiczowej) naprzeciw kominka. Madzia usiadła, zakołysała się parę razy, co jej wcale nie wydało się przyjemnym, i znowu zaczęła rozmyślać. "Jeżeli tutaj nie zwariuję, to już nie wiem, co zrobię! Jestem jak chłop, którego przemieniono na księcia... Ja bym jednak nie śmiała przerzucać ludźmi: z pokoju guwernantki do salonu wielkiej damy - ale panom to uchodzi... Nawet nie wiem, czy wypada mi od nich przyjąć szkołę przy fabryce?... Zresztą, może się jeszcze zmienić kaprys... Ach, mają pieniądze i sami nie wiedzą, co z nimi robić! ..." Madzię ogarniał coraz większy niepokój. Nie mogła wyobrazić sobie, że jej stosunki z Korkowiczami już są zerwane, a bała się myśleć: co o niej powiedzą? Wzięto ją jak obraz, jak sprzęt i przewieziono do innego mieszkania... Piękna rola!... Wnet jednak przypomniała sobie niekłamane objawy życzliwości ze strony Solskich. Obrazili się za nią na państwa Korkowiczów i odebrali ją, zupełnie jak gdyby była ich siostrą... Takich rzeczy niepodobna nie ocenić i Madzia oceniła je. "Boże... Boże - szepnęła - jaka ja jestem niewdzięcznica!... Przecież oni zrobili mi łaskę..." "A może właśnie tu dopiero zaczną się moje obowiązki?... myślała. - Ada nie jest szczęśliwa i może mnie Bóg przysłał..." "Akurat!... - szepnęła. - Miałby się też Pan Bóg kim posługiwać... A jeżeli?... A może uda mi się namówić Helenę, ażeby wyszła za Solskiego... Przecież to było największe pragnienie jej matki, której tyle zawdzięczam... Nawet, że tu dziś jestem... To pewna, że nie jestem tu przez siebie ani dla siebie..." Wejście Ady przerwało rozmyślania. Około szóstej podano obiad w ogromnym pokoju jadalnym i w asystencji dwu służących, ale przy małym stole, na którym były cztery nakrycia. W chwili gdy Madzia miała zapytać się: kto będzie czwartym biesiadnikiem, niewidzialna ręka szeroko otworzyła drzwi, przez które majestatycznie weszła ciotka Solskich, pani Gabriela. Była to osoba wysoka, szczupła i chorowita, ale ubrana z elegancką prostotą. Ledwie raczyła spojrzeć na zmieszaną Madzię, którą jej przedstawiła Ada, i usiadłszy na swym miejscu kazała podawać obiad. - Jakże ciocia spała dziś? - spytał Solski. - Jak zwykle nie zmrużyłam oka. - A nerwy? - Czy możesz o to pytać?... Od śmierci waszej matki nie opuszcza mnie bezsenność i niepokój. Następnie po raz setny w życiu i wśród głębokich westchnień (które jednak nie odstraszały jej apetytu) ciotka Gabriela zaczęła upominać Solskich, ażeby nie usuwali się od towarzystwa. - Dziczejecie - mówiła - odwykacie od widoku ludzi narażając się przy tym na opowiadanie dziwnych historii... - Pasjami to lubię - wtrącił Solski. - Wczoraj na przykład zaręczono mi u Władysławów, że Stefan ma zostać dyrektorem swojej własnej cukrowni... Dlaczegóż - odpowiedziałam - nie awansujecie go od razu na rządcę domu albo stangreta?... - Mówiono cioci prawdę - rzekł Solski - bo już kieruję przygotowaniem planów do cukrowni... - Ależ, na Boga! - zawołała ciotka Gabriela spoglądając w sufit. Następnie zapytała Ady, czy "tej panience" nie zrobi różnicy rozmowa po francusku, ze względu bowiem na służbę nie można wszystkiego wypowiadać po polsku. Odebrawszy zaś potwierdzającą odpowiedź zaczęła prawić: Że tryb życia, jaki Solscy obecnie prowadzą, w najwyższym stopniu dziwi całe towarzystwo. Że stosunki Stefana z panną Norską (której brat jest zresztą nieźle widziany w towarzystwie), że stosunki te są powodem dwuznacznych uśmiechów. I że Stefan powinien by się ożenić, choćby ze względu na swoją siostrę. Ożenić się zaś może tym łatwiej, że w towarzy- stwie jest kilka dobrych partyj, na które Stefan może liczyć, że będzie mile przyjęty, pomimo swojej oryginalności, a nawet z powodu tej oryginalności. - Stefan - kończyła ciocia Gabriela - ma opinię bałamuta, co w oczach kobiet światowych otacza go urokiem. - A czy te panie, na które rzucam urok, mają pieniądze? - zapytał Solski. - Nie mówiłabym ci o innych!... - zawołała ciocia Gabriela. Mają nazwiska, wdzięki, pieniądze i mimo to niejednej biedaczce grozi staropanieństwo tylko dlatego, że mężczyznom podoba się umieszczać uczucia poza właściwą sferą. Obiad kończył się, a przy leguminie służący półgłosem zawiadomił Adę, że przywieziono dla panny Brzeskiej rzeczy i listy. Jeden z pieniędzmi był od pani Korkowiczowej, drugi od jej dziewczynek. Przy kawie Ada, za nią pan Stefan i ciocia Gabriela uprosili Madzię, ażeby bez ceremonii przejrzała korespondencję, która może być ważna. Skutkiem tego Madzia zaczęła czytać listy, co chwilę rumieniąc się i blednąc. Solski, który patrzył na nią spod oka, spostrzegł, że pierś jej faluje coraz szybciej, usta drżą i że Madzia robi duże wysiłki, ażeby się nie rozpłakać. "Kto w taki sposób - myślał - umie czytać listy od swoich uczennic, nie może być złym... Chyba że popisali jej impertynencje..." - I cóż? - zapytała Ada. - Nic... Choć wiesz, Adziu, że będę musiała tam pójść - odparła Madzia nie podnosząc rzęs, spoza których gwałtem zaczęły się łzy przeciskać. - Ale nie dziś, kochanko?... - Kiedy zechcesz, moja złota - rzekła cicho Madzia. Ale już nie mogła pohamować się i wybiegła z pokoju. Dwaj lokaje dyskretnie odwrócili się do okna, zaś ciocia Gabriela wzruszając ramionami zawołała: - Wiesz, moja Ado, że mogłaś między tymi pannami znaleźć weselszą towarzyszkę!... Chyba że lubisz nerwowe ataki, a w takim razie ja bez potrzeby ukrywam moje cierpienia... - Ciotko - odezwał się z niezwykłą powagą Solski - te łzy warte są więcej aniżeli nasze brylanty... - Zdumiewasz mnie, Stefanie - zdziwiła się ciotka Gabriela. - Ja co dzień wylewam potoki łez... - Jej, widać, jest bardzo przykro, że rozstała się ze swymi uczennicami - wtrąciła Ada. - Więc zamiast płakać, niech do nich wróci - rzekła ciotka Gabriela tonem rozstrzygającym wszelkie fizyczne i metafizyczne wątpliwości. Solski uderzył palcami w krawędź stołu. - Ach, ciociu, ciociu!... - odparł - ty nawet nie domyślasz się, jaką piękną rzecz widzieliśmy w tej chwili... Sama powiedz, czy płakał kto za tobą, za Adą albo za mną, i jeszcze tak serdecznymi łzami... Nas nigdy nikt nie opłakiwał, choć nikomu nie zrobiliśmy krzywdy. I może dlatego musimy wylewać potoki łez nad urojonymi cierpieniami... Powiedz, Ada: kochał nas kiedy kto, jak panna Brzeska swoje uczennice?... - Widzisz, a nie wierzyłeś mi... - wtrąciła siostra. - Święty dzień - mówił wzruszony Solski. - Święty dzień, w którym taka kobieta weszła do naszego domu... Będziemy mieli - dodał z ironią - widowiska wspanialsze od zórz północnych i wschodu słońca na Righi... - Jestem zbulwersowana! - rzekła ciocia Gabriela składając ręce. - Stefanie, mówisz jak zakochany... Jak wówczas, kiedy wróciłeś z pierwszego spaceru z tą panną... no z panną Norską. - Eh, co tam panna Norska!... - odparł wzburzony. - Aa... rozumiem!... Umarł król, niech żyje król... Możemy wstać od stołu - zakończyła ciotka. Ponieważ rozmowa toczyła się w języku francuskim, więc lokaje udawali, że nic a nic nie rozumieją. Niemniej od tej pory ktokolwiek ze służących spotkał Madzię, schylał się przed nią do ziemi. - Nasi państwo - mówił w kuchni jeden z lokajów - zawsze lubią mieć coś nowego na stajni... - Minie i to... - odparł wiekowy kamerdyner. - Ale co pieniędzy wykosztuje? - wtrącił kucharz. - Za to, co się wydało dla Norskich, wziąłbym ze trzy takie restauracje jak w Europejskim Hotelu. Żaden wilk nie zje tyle co baba... A czy to warto?... My najlepiej wiemy, panie Józefie... Kamerdyner potrząsnął siwą głową. - Pan przynajmniej nie powinieneś narzekać na ten interes rzekł powoli. - Z jednej Ewy tylu przecie narodziło się ludzi, że wszyscy kucharze mają za co pić do ukamienowanej śmierci... góra strony Emancypantki II/X